


Drunken Shenanigans

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Bright Moon U [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But who is shocked by that, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Party, Sea Hawk is an Irresponsible Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: It's been a while since Adora left Catra for her dream at Bright Moon U, but one night out might change that.





	Drunken Shenanigans

“Come on Adora,” Glimmer whined, “Everyone knows that Mermista and Sea Hawk host the best parties, we haaave to go!”

Adora rolled her eyes, having heard her roommate moaning about this for the 5th time in an hour. “Glimmer, I have got a lot of work to catch up on, you know that!”

“And you have plenty of time to do it!” their third and final housemate, Bow, added in. “You’ve been doing your work non-stop since the semester started, it’s time to take some time off to chill.”

Adora was beginning to feel herself falter. She had heard about the wild parties that the couple threw, and she had been pushing herself on both her schoolwork and training regiment: being Bright Moon U’s star footballer took up much of her free time. “Well, still…”

“Still what?” Gimmer groaned.

“What if Catra’s there?” Adora said, recalling the awkward encounters the two had had since their falling out. Adora had left Catra to pursue her dreams at Bright Moon, and Catra struggled to even afford tuition at Horde College.

“Adora, Etheria’s a big city. The chances of you running into your ex…”

“She’s not my ex.”

Bow and Glimmer shared a look.

“She’s not!” Adora reiterated, frustrated.

“Whatever. You’re not going to run into her.”

* * *

Of course, she did.

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred as soon as she made eye-contact with her ex-best friend. Catra had been dragged out here by Scorpia against her will, who insisted that she ‘be more social’. Of course, she had snuck some beers from Sea Hawk’s fridge as soon as she arrived, to make the night slightly less aggravating.

“Catra,” Adora replied tersely.

“I’m surprised to see you here. Aren’t you supposed to be training with the rest of your princesses?”

“I am allowed to have fun.”

Catra gave a single laugh. “I don’t even think you know how to. You goody-two-shoes types wouldn’t know fun if it bit you in the ass.”

“Oh, because you’re so good at it.” Adora huffed.

“Is that a challenge?” Catra grinned.

“You know what, yeah! I bet I can go drink for drink with you!”

“You’re on princess, but you’d better catch up quick,” Catra said, holding aloft her half-empty bottle. Adora grabbed a can of vodka cooler from her bag, opened the top and sucked down the can in one go.

This is when things started to go quite poorly.

* * *

Two hours later, Adora was doing quite well at maintaining her cognition, having had a few experiences drinking since turning 19.

“NoOo way Catra, that is totally green!” Adora slurred, as she was sitting almost completely in Catra’s lap on a couch with an empty can in hand.

Catra, on the other hand, had been drinking since she was 14, and was much better equipped for the level of alcohol in her body.

“Nah, but that’s what I’m saying, we both call it green, but we both see different things,” she elucidated, drawing Adora’s attention to the plant on the table in front of them. She had been trying to explain her ‘everyone sees different colours differently’ theory for a while, and had long since lost track of how this conversation started. Or how many drinks she had had. Or how she was almost petting Adora’s hair at this point.

Okay, so neither of them were handling their alcohol well.

“Woah,” Adora said in awe.

“Yeah, cool huh?” Catra said proudly.

“No, I mean, your eyes.”

“What?”

Adora leaned in close to Catra’s face. “Like, they’re different colours.”

“It’s called heter...hertero...something.”

“Pfffft. You don’t have anything hetero!”

Catra thought about Adora’s words for a second, and then burst into laughter. Adora followed shortly, but after what felt like hours, they couldn’t even remember what they were laughing about.

When the two stopped, they were inches apart, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Hello girls! It’s I, Sea Hawk!” came the voice of one half of the party’s hosts, standing in front of the pair while in a ‘Captain Morgan’ pose on his own coffee table.

“Sea Hawk!” Adora exclaimed. “Great party!”

“It’s about to get better!” Sea Hawk returned, and held a pair of glasses, each containing an unidentified blue liquid.

“What is it, Bee-Sock?” Catra asked.

If Sea Hawk noticed Catra getting his name wrong, he made no show of it. “I call it, The Flaming Sailor!”

“Whysat?”

“Because! It lights aflame!”

“OOOOOooo!” The two girls awed in unison.

“Unfortunately, Mermista stole all my lighters. But still. Adventure!” he exclaimed, giving each of them a glass and then running off.

“Cheers!” Adora said, a bright smile on her face.

“Cheers!” Catra returned, and downed the liquid.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Sea Hawk’s concoction to take effect, and soon the girls were even more inebriated.

“You know Catra, it’s seems like it’s been years since we hung out!” Adora said, lying on the floor next to the couch, taking immense interest in watching Catra’s tail flick back and forth.

“Why is that?” Catra said, herself lying with her arm dangling off the couch and holding Adora’s hand.

“I don’t know. I miss it.”

“I miss you too.”

“Hey, are you and Scorpia dating?”

“What, no!”

“Why not! She’s so tall, and buff…”

“But like, all I wanna do is hang out with you, Adora.”

Adora rose from the floor, and pulled her hand from Catra’s to hold Catra’s face instead. “Really?”

“Yeah, you nerd!”

“What if WE dated? Cause, then we could hang out all the time, and eat food together and hold hands and stuff. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“...”

“Catra?”

It was at this point Adora noticed Catra had fallen asleep. Adora found Catra’s face so adorable while she was sleeping, and made a point to get her a blanket to help Catra sleep comfortably. Sea Hawk and Mermista would later wonder where Adora found the blanket she did, as it was not one of theirs.

Eventually, Bow and Glimmer managed to herd Adora into the back of an Uber, and get their very drunk roommate into her own bed. She slept soundly, dream of cats, swords and lesbians.

* * *

Adora woke with a smile, smelling freshly cooked pancakes from the other room.

Then Adora’s brain woke up, and Adora immediately regretted it.

After some plain toast, a litre of water and some Tylenol, Adora almost felt like a living human being.

“God, how much did I have to drink last night?”

“Way too much. We were worried you and Catra were going to egg each other into downing a whole bottle of gin.” Bow said, having drunk a far more moderate amount the night prior.

“Wait, Catra was there?”

“...You don’t remember?” Glimmer asked. Glimmer had gotten into an intense game of beer pong with Catra’s friend Scorpia, but she managed to hold her liquor well enough.

“...Did anything happen?”

Glimmer looked at Bow, and Bow sighed before pulling out his phone.

“We didn’t start a fight, did we?”

Bow began playing a video he had begun recording shortly before Catra had passed out, showing the two holding hands, and talking about dating each other.

“Oh boy.”

* * *

Catra groaned. Waking up with a hangover was bad enough, but with Sea Hawk singing shanties? It took every bone in her body not to murder the would-be sailor.

Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she heard her phone buzz.

“Who the hell is texting at this time in the morning?” Catra bemoaned, opening her phone. That it was actually 1:30 in the afternoon didn’t matter to Catra.

**DON’T ANSWER**

_ 1:27pm: hey catra _

_ 1:27pm: can we talk about what happened last night _

The memories came flooding back.

_ 1:28pm: ...that really happened, didnt it _

_ 1:28pm: lunch? _

_ 1:28pm: are you asking me on a date? _

_ 1:28pm: yes? _

_ 1:29pm: ...your buying me pizza _

_ 1:29pm:*you’re _

_ 1:29pm: really? _

_ 1:29pm: you know you love me _

_ 1:29pm: yeah, ya nerd _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s yo girl, falling in love with more lesbians.
> 
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival


End file.
